Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications and more specifically techniques for auto-assigning IP telephony extension numbers based on ports.
Internet Protocol (IP) telephony has become very popular as many entities switch to voice over IP (VOIP) telephony systems. IP telephony may provide more features than traditional public switch telephone network (PSTN) systems and may be more cost efficient.
Two options for assigning IP telephony device handset extension numbers may be used. The first option assigns extension numbers based on an IP telephony device's media access control (MAC) address. Each IP telephony device has a unique MAC address. Thus, each IP telephony device can be assigned a specific extension number based on the MAC address. Accordingly, no matter where the IP telephony device is connected, the IP telephony device will get the same extension number assigned. For example, an IP telephony device with a certain MAC address will be assigned extension 101 if it is plugged into a port #3 or port #23 of a switch.
The second option assigns extension numbers based on the order the IP telephony devices are plugged into the system. For example, the first phone plugged in to a port of the system will always receive extension 101. This will be assigned regardless of which port the IP telephony device is plugged into. Therefore, the IP telephony device can be plugged in to port #3, port #23, or any other port, and will still receive extension 101 if it is the first IP telephony device to be plugged into the system.
The above options have many disadvantages. For example, the assignment of extension numbers may be confusing for an administrator that is trying to match a building layout, restrict phone usage in particular physical areas, and/or migrate from an analog phone system that uses punch-down blocks that physically map to a phone port at a specific location and remain constant. Further, if an IP telephony device is removed from a port and plugged into another port, it may be assigned a different extension if the extensions are assigned based on plug-in order. This may be confusing to people trying to contact a user that has been assigned a different extension.